Je l'ai ressenti
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ [fluffy] - Dean a prêté son corps à Castiel afin de lui sauver la vie. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Castiel découvre ainsi son plus gros secret.


**.:: JE L'AI RESSENTI ::.**

_Pourquoi écrire cet OS alors que ma fic "Séparation" est en attente ?  
Parce que j'en avais l'idée et l'envie et que mon prochain chapitre mérite d'être un peu réfléchit, mais je compte bien tenir ma promesse et le publier jeudi prochain, comme prévu !  
_

_En attendant, j'espère que cette petite idée vous plaira._

**_._**

_**Pairing :** Destiel  
**Type :** OS / Fluffy  
**Raiting ****: **K+  
**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée...  
**Note :** Possibilité qu'il reste des fautes, pardon d'avance.  
_

* * *

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
**:: ******JE L'AI RESSENTI** ::**  
**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**.**

\- Viens en moi !

L'ange leva les yeux vers le chasseur et lui sourit, amer et tendre. De ce sourire emplit de tristesse, comme à chaque fois, sauf que là, il ne s'en remettrait peut-être pas.

\- Dean... souffla Castiel du bout des lèvres, comme une supplication douloureuse.

\- Non Cass, je ne te laisserai pas crever ! Alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! Utilise-moi !

\- Je ne crois pas que...

Mais l'ange ne pu terminer sa phrase, pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher un peu plus de sang.

\- Cass ! s'affola Dean, complètement démunit face à la situation. Bordel Cass, arrête d'être aussi borné !

L'ange tenta un rire qui le fit grimacer, faisant remonter la douleur de sa poitrine tailladée jusque dans ses entrailles.

\- C'est toi qui me parle d'être borné ? prononça-t-il malgré tout d'une voix râpeuse.

\- Cass, reprit le chasseur sans tenir compte de la remarque, Prends-moi comme véhicule, soigne tes blessures et réintègre ton corps, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué.

Castiel ferma les yeux. Rien n'était moins sûr que la réussite de ce plan. S'il quittait son corps, il n'y aurait alors plus rien à soigner ni à sauver. Il n'était pas possible de soigner un corps vidée de son âme ou de la grâce d'un ange. Du moins, pas qu'il le sache...

\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer... lâcha Dean, implorant, la voix faible et tremblante, alors que ses yeux brillaient de terreur à l'idée de perdre son ami.

L'ange soupira, comme s'il lâchait son dernier soupire. Puis son souffle s'illumina, accompagné par sa grâce et volant jusqu'au visage du châtain qui observa cet énergie angélique s'approcher de lui, tendu.  
La lumière lui glissa sur les joues avant d'effleurer sa bouche, glissant délicatement dans l'ouverture que celle-ci lui offrait vers une chance de survie.  
Dean se figea.  
Puis arriva l'onde de chaleur qui s'immisça dans son corps, longeant chaque membre, comme une caresse pleine de tendresse. Une vague de douceur qui cherchait à prendre possession de chaque parcelle de l'être qui s'offrait à elle.  
Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement.

Le corps de Dean se remit à bouger, lentement.  
L'esprit du chasseur en retrait, c'était à présent Castiel qui le contrôlait.  
L'ange se passa une main sur son nouveau visage avant d'observer cette même main un instant.  
Il fronça un sourcil.  
Quelque chose était étrange.  
Il plia les doigts avant de poser une main sur son torse.  
Le fait même de ce trouver dans le corps de son ami était des plus étranges, mais quelque chose d'autre, d'avantage enfoui, le perturbait bien plus encore.  
Une sensation troublante, qui faisait battre son cœur un peu trop vite, un rien trop fort.

Mais il manquait de temps pour s'interroger plus longuement.  
Tombant le regard sur le corps sans vie de James Novak, un frisson lui rappela soudainement ce qu'il était censé faire.  
Levant une nouvelle fois la main du chasseur devant ses yeux, il la posa sur le torse du véhicule qui était devenu son apparence reconnue et attitrée.

Un nouvel éclat inonda la pièce, repoussant les blessures et le sang, chassant la mort et le désespoir, laissant apparaître un corps immaculé, sans la moindre égratignure.  
Avant que la lueur ne disparaisse totalement et que Castiel ne retire sa main, il envoya une décharge qui traversa la poitrine du corps encore inanimé, faisant pulser le cœur qui s'y était éteint.  
Avant même que son palpitant ne se rétracte, la grâce de Castiel quitta le corps de Dean pour réintégrer celui qui trônait sur le sol.

Dean reprit connaissance brusquement, ayant besoin d'une petite seconde pour retrouver ses esprits, puis il se jeta aux côtés de Castiel, encore immobile.

\- Cass ! s'écria-t-il tout en lui agrippant les épaules pour le secouer.

\- _CASS !_ hurla-t-il encore, terrifié à l'idée que tout ceci n'ait servit à rien.

Dean secoua l'ange de plus belle avant de lui envoyer une claque qui projeta son visage sur le côté.

Et enfin, l'ange se mit à tousser, reprenant doucement connaissance.

\- Aoutch...! s'exclama-t-il, réalisant le mal que lui avait infligé la baffe qu'il venait de se reprendre, tout en se caressant la joue pour apaiser la douleur.

Et Dean desserra enfin ses doigts du trenchcoat de Castiel auquel il avait cramponné ses derniers espoirs, se laissant tomber assis au sol. Tout en soupirant de soulagement, il se mit à rire, relâchant la pression, heureux.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si amusant, dit alors Castiel, déconcerté par la réaction de Dean qui rit de plus belle.

**.**

L'incident avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt. Et depuis, l'ange ne cessait de fixer Dean, avec encore plus d'insistance qu'à l'ordinaire, penchant la tête à gauche, puis à droite, comme s'il cherchait à déchiffrer un message codé inscrit sur le front du chasseur.

\- Arrête ça bon sang ! s'exclama Dean en reposant brusquement son journal sur la table de la cuisine du bunker.

Non pas qu'il lui était venu l'envie soudaine de s'intéresser aux nouvelles, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour se soustraire du regard perçant de l'ange. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne décide de se redresser pour venir l'observer par-dessus son journal.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Castiel tout en reprenant place sur sa chaise mais sans pourtant quitter des yeux le châtain ni perdre la concentration qui figeait son visage en une expression empreint de curiosité.

\- Tu vas me rendre dingue... ! déclara alors Dean avant de se lever pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, là où se trouvait Sam qui faisait des recherches sur un fait-divers paru la veille.

Sentant la tension qui émanait de son aîné, Sam demanda, sans pour autant quitter son écran des yeux :  
\- Il continue ?

\- Il n'arrête pas ! Je te jure, il commence vraiment à m'inquiéter ! Et à me taper sur les nerfs !

\- C'est peut-être sa façon à lui de te prouver sa reconnaissance, après tout, tu lui as sauvé la vie.

\- Tu parles, reconnaissance, mon cul !

\- Ou alors il a découvert un truc qui l'intrigue en t'utilisant comme véhicule... continua Sam, tout en prenant note d'une information apparemment pertinente trouvée sur un site de magie noire.

Dean se crispa soudainement.

\- Il faudrait lui poser la question... conclu Sam en relevant enfin la tête, découvrant son frère visiblement nerveux.

Sam fronça un sourcil, mi-intrigué, mi-inquiet, et relança :  
\- J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?

Mais Dean ne répondit pas, tourna les talons et reparti en sens inverse, rejoignant Castiel dans la cuisine. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, sachant pertinemment que s'il suivait Dean quand celui-ci était furax, il risquait bien d'y laisser quelques plumes. Alors il patientait, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps avant que le chasseur ne revienne vers lui.  
Voilà pourquoi il sourit comme un bienheureux en voyant le chasseur refaire son apparition dans la pièce.

\- Cass... commença Dean, les mains sur les hanches, cherchant à garder un maximum d'assurance.

\- Dean ? l'encouragea l'ange.

\- Est-ce que... Quand tu as utilisé mon corps comme véhicule, est-ce que... ?

\- Est-ce que quoi ? s'enquit Castiel qui cherchait à comprendre où voulait en venir son ami.

\- Est-ce que tu as pu... Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Je me suis vu, mort... répondit Castiel, sans vraiment être certain que ce fût ce que le chasseur attendait comme réponse.

\- Non, je veux parler de... De moi... En moi... Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu as vu... En moi ?

Dean était visiblement mal à l'aise, comme s'il craignait qu'un lourd secret ait été découvert. Sa respiration se faisait un peu plus tremblante mais il tentait par tous les moyens de garder son calme.

Castiel avala lentement sa salive, comme s'il saisissait enfin de quoi parlait Dean. Il le regardait fixement, sans savoir s'il devait répondre honnêtement ou s'il était préférable de garder la vérité pour lui.  
Il baissa les yeux, détachant pour la première fois depuis de nombreux jours son regard de l'homme qui se tenait face à lui.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr...

\- Sûr de quoi ? insista Dean qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- Dean, je... Je l'ai ressenti... laissa-t-il échapper d'un voix faible, comme s'il était coupable de quelque chose.

Dean senti la honte et la colère l'engloutir, comme un tsunami qui surgit sans prévenir, trop imposant pour pouvoir y faire face. Tous ces membres se crispèrent d'un seul coup. Les doigts sur les hanches le serraient si fort qu'il dû relâcher la pose, croisant les bras haut contre sa poitrine, se fermant complètement.

\- Tu as... Tu l'as ressenti ? Ressenti quoi ? questionna-t-il, faisant comme si de rien n'était, se demandant s'il avait opté pour la bonne méthode avec une telle question.

\- Dean... Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler...

Alors le chasseur détourna le visage, soufflant nerveusement par le nez tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Sa contrariété était si palpable que l'atmosphère en devenait étouffant.

\- Dean... tenta l'ange avant d'être coupé le châtain.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû le savoir ! coupa le châtain, fou de rage, sans pour autant refaire face à l'ange.

Castiel le regardait tristement, poignardé par la culpabilité d'une faute qu'il n'avait pu empêcher.

Dean était fébrile, malgré tout, il semblait se calmer.  
Il soupira, capitulant devant son impuissance face au problème auquel il était confronté.

\- N'en parlons plus... Plus jamais ! Ça ne s'est jamais produit, c'est aussi bien comme ça... !

\- Dean, relança malgré tout Castiel. Il faut que tu saches que je...

\- Ferme-la Cass, ok ? Le sujet est clos !

Dean tourna les talons et quitta la cuisine.

_« Dean... »_

**.**

Castiel ne regardait plus Dean. Et Dean faisait comme si de rien n'était, sans pour autant non plus oser lever les yeux vers l'ange.

\- Le problème est réglé à ce que je vois, releva Sam en s'installant à la table de la cuisine, café dans une main, journal dans l'autre.

Une journée était passée, une journée que Sam ressentait une tension sous-jacente à cette apparente normalité. Il n'était pas dupe mais ne voulait pas brusquer son aîné qu'il savait susceptible quand quelque chose n'allait pas comme il le voulait. Et être en colère contre l'ange faisait partie des choses que Dean ne supportait pas, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait prétendre.

\- Exact, répondit Dean sans quitter des yeux sa fourchette.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il jouait avec les quartiers de pommes qui couvrait la part de tarte que lui avait apporté Castiel un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, sans pour autant en avaler une morse.  
Sam jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette de son frère, relevant un sourcil, dubitatif. Il but une gorgée de café et lança, nonchalamment :  
\- Tant mieux tant mieux...

Sam ouvrit le journal à la page des faits-divers, espérant y trouver une nouvelle affaire, la dernière trouvaille n'ayant pas été concluante.  
Il fit mine de lire quelques lignes avant de lancer innocemment :  
\- Du coup, je me trompe si je dis que tu as l'air de lui faire la gueule... ?

\- Je lui fais pas la gueule... ! répliqua Dean un peu trop vivement.

\- On aurait cru.

\- Lâche-moi un peu.

Sam leva une main signifiant qu'il ne dirait plus un mot mais qu'il n'en pensait pas moins, ceci lui prouvant qu'il avait vu juste.

Dean se leva et quitta la pièce, abandonnant sa tarte.

**.**

Deux semaines que Dean et Castiel n'avaient plus échangé un mot au-delà des informations importantes pour les chasses. Et encore, Sam servait la plupart du temps d'intermédiaire.

Sam peinait à supporter la situation, mais ne disait plus rien.

_« Laisse tomber Sam... » _était tout ce à quoi il avait droit quand il tentait de faire parler son frère.  
_« Il n'y a rien à dire... »_ était ce que lui affirmait l'ange quand il le questionnait.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer entre l'ange et son frère, ni pourquoi Dean refusait la plupart du temps de faire appel à Castiel pour les aider.

Il espérait que la situation se règlerait d'elle-même, comme cela avait généralement été le cas jusqu'à maintenant quand les deux têtes de mules décidaient de ne plus s'adresser la parole.

Castiel avait tenté une fois de revenir une le sujet que Dean lui avait interdit d'aborder, une seule fois, et il l'avait amèrement regretté. Alors il n'en parlait plus.  
Pourtant, il était important que Castiel puisse faire entendre à Dean ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

**.**

\- Passe par l'autre côté, il ne peut pas nous échapper !

Le crocotta avait pris la fuite par une petite ruelle qui débouchait sur une impasse. Il s'était donc introduit dans un bâtiment vide. Dean le suivit alors que Sam passait par l'entrée principale. La créature n'avait d'autre choix que de monter l'escalier qui menaient aux étages encore en chantier. les fenêtres n'étaient pas posées mais de grandes grilles empêchaient quiconque d'entrer - ou de sortir - par les ouvertures béantes, du moins sur les deux premier étages.

Sam retrouva Dean dans l'escalier alors qu'il atteignait le troisième étage. Arme au poing, le cadet savait parfaitement que son arme ne tuerait pas le dévoreur d'âme, mais elle permettrait au moins de l'arrêter si il tentait de les attaquer.  
Dean se tenait juste derrière lui, pieu dans la main, prêt à en faire usage sitôt que l'occasion se présenterait.

\- Il ne doit pas être loin, il n'a pas pu redescendre, il est forcément par-là, signifia Dean à voix basse, essayant de se convaincre.

\- Je pars à gauche, annonça alors Sam sans attendre confirmation de son frère qui continua d'avancer.

Sam pénétra dans une salle aux murs encore bruts. Des bâches de protections étaient disposées un peu partout, certaines tendues au travers de la pièce, se balançant doucement, poussées par quelques courants d'air, faisant frémir le plastique sur le sol poussiéreux.

Cela ne rendait pas la tâche facile au jeune chasseur, le crocotta pouvait être n'importe où et lui sauter dessus à tout moment. Il devait doubler de vigilance, procéder logiquement dans son exploration, ne tournant jamais le dos à un zone non sécurisée.  
Il entendit des pas s'approcher, aperçu Dean derrière une bâche qui reprenait sa place après avoir été déplacée par le vent, lui coupant la vue. Il ne s'inquiéta donc pas et continua son inspection.

Une ombre bondit soudainement sur lui, sortant de nulle part. Sam leva les bras afin de se protéger et tira, mais le tir fut dévié, et il perdit l'équilibre. Le crocotta le frappa brutalement à la tête avant de bondir du côté de Dean qui, étrangement, n'était pas intervenu.  
Sonné, Sam tenta de se redresser et couru maladroitement dans la direction où le monstre était parti, il le retrouva penché au-dessus de son frère, aspirant lentement son âme qui s'engouffrait dans sa gueule béante par petits filets vaporeux.

\- Lâche-le espèce de saloperie ! hurla-t-il tout en attrapant une barre métallique qui reposait sur un tas de gravas.

Le crocotta n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, trop concentré sur son absorption, et fut lourdement étourdit par un coup porté à la tête.  
La créature s'effondra, mais Sam savait que ce n'était pas suffisant, alors il attrapa le pieu que Dean avait laissé tomber et le planta profondément dans la nuque du crocotta.

Le dévoreur d'âme laissa échapper une dernière plainte avant de se figer mollement à coté de Dean.

Réalisant que son aîné n'avait toujours pas bougé, Sam se retourna pour lui faire face et découvrit avec horreur qu'il s'était reprit une balle dans l'abdomen, certainement celle qu'il avait tiré lors de son altercation avec le monstre.

\- Dean !

Le plus âgé ne réagit pas, alors Sam tenta de prendre son pouls.  
Il était faible, très faible.

\- Cass ! Amène-toi ! appela-t-il.

Ressentant la panique dans la voix de Sam, Castiel compris rapidement que le pire était arrivé. Et le pire pour Sam était également le pire pour l'ange. Voilà pourquoi il apparu à ses côtés en une fraction de seconde.

\- Magne-toi Cass, il n'a presque plus de pouls.

Castiel fit rapidement le pas qui le séparait encore du chasseur couché au sol, se pencha en avant et posa la paume de sa main avec douceur sur la blessure. Sa grâce scintilla et soigna Dean qui sembla revenir de loin, écarquillant brusquement les yeux, inspirant avec force l'air qui lui manquait. Il se tourna sur le coté et se mit à tousser.  
Quand enfin il réussit à se redresser, Castiel posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur lui, sur son front cette fois-ci, comme résigné. Il semblait projeter des éclaires dans le crâne de Dean qui semblait tétanisé par l'assaut de grâce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Cass ! s'alarma Sam en tentant de faire lâcher prise à l'ange.

\- Laisse-moi faire Sam, répondit calmement Castiel sans cesser de foudroyer Dean.

\- Cass, bordel, lâche-le ! hurla alors Sam prêt à tirer sur son ami, craignant qu'il ne soit à nouveau possédé par Dieu sait quel esprit démoniaque.

Et Castiel relâcha Dean qui s'effondra, non pas sur le sol car l'ange avait glissé son bras derrière sa nuque afin d'amortir sa chute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? demanda Sam, la voix tinté de panique alors que Dean ouvrait doucement les yeux.

Sans répondre, Castiel lança un regard doux à Dean qui l'observait également.

\- Hello Dean... souffla l'ange.

\- Hey Cass... répondit Dean dans un demi sourire.

Sam observait la scène sans comprendre.  
Ces deux-là se faisaient la gueule depuis presque un mois et tout à coup, il se lançaient des œillades complices.  
C'était à n'y rien comprendre.  
Comme bien souvent avec eux.

\- Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ? fini par réclamer Sam, toujours pantois.

\- Tout va bien Sammy, répondit Dean en se relevant pour de bon, imité par l'ange, tout en frottant ses mains couvertes de poussière sur son pantalons.

\- J'avais quelque chose à dire à ton frère, c'était le seul moyen qu'il m'écoute enfin, expliqua Castiel, les mains dans les poches de son trench, sans quitter Dean des yeux.

Sam était médusé par l'absurdité de ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Complètement coi face à Castiel et son frère, il fini par lever les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers l'escalier, bougonnant :  
\- Vous êtes pas croyables !

Castiel s'avança à la suite de Sam mais Dean le retint par le bras.  
L'ange se retourna, questionnant le chasseur du regard.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda Dean.

\- Quoi donc ? interrogea innocemment Castiel, souriant légèrement, expression presque invisible.

\- Ce que j'ai ressenti ?

Castiel sourit de plus belle, répondant implicitement à la question, sans pour autant laisser planer de doute.

Dean lui rendit son sourire, plus timidement, baissant les yeux, comme s'il ne s'autorisait pas complètement à apprécier le moment. Bonheur et espoir mêlés à la crainte de faire face à une vérité difficile à assumer, Dean souffla tout en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Castiel lui attrapa la main du bout des doigts, glissant ses doigts sur la paume du chasseur avant de la laisser échapper.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligé d'en parler... souffla alors l'ange.

Dean acquiesça, acceptant la proposition, s'avança jusqu'à l'ange et lui saisit la main à son tour.

\- Mais nous ne sommes plus non plus obligé de nous retenir, ajouta Dean.

**.**

**:: FIN ::**


End file.
